


Softly

by key_baes



Series: Leaku mini stories. [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Love, Short & Sweet, leaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_baes/pseuds/key_baes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my bae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roksva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksva/gifts).



Riku dropped his bag on the apartment floor with a heavy sigh; the clink of metal clasps against wooden boards echoed loud enough to make him heard. From the kitchen Lea called his name, a brief clutter of cooking utensils followed before a smiling, freckled face peered around the door.

“Hey hun”

“Hey” Riku flittered by him, tilting close as he passed for a soft kiss, their lips meeting briefly, Lea’s hand gracing his shoulder. Too tired to talk, Riku shrugged towards the bathroom, his boyfriend giving a sympathetic pout. Lea didn’t push the matter, but there was a glance of concern in those green eyes, before he left Riku to strip out of his dirtied and bloodied gym clothes.

Riku was too exhausted to stand in the shower, so he ran the bath, inspecting his bruised and swollen knuckles as he sat on the edge of the tub. The mirror was already fogged by hot steam, but he was sure his face was just as worse for wear. Training had been exhausting, stamina and endurance. Only a week until the next fight.  

He let out a soft sigh as he sank into the water; it reddened his skin, dissolving the day's training. He could feel aches already starting, but lay content for a moment, enjoying the comfort of the water until it grew warm.

By the time he made it to the bedroom, Lea was already there, sprawled out under the covers and lazily playing with his phone. Riku plopped down beside him, his weight making the bed bounce as he pulled the covers over him. Although his body was heavy with the pull of sleep, he couldn’t help but glance at his boyfriend as he spoke.  

“Feeling better?” Lea asked. He leant over him as he tossed his phone on the bedside table, the heat from his body radiated against Riku’s naked back.

“Yea.” Riku said sleepily, hugging the pillow closer as he watched Lea lay down beside him, feeling his hands glide along his shoulders teasingly, tickling his skin. He exhaled at the touch, glancing shyly up at him, “Hm. Massage… would be nice.”

“Oh?” the redhead raised a knowing eyebrow, smiling back at him.  

With a rustle of bed sheets and the sounds of the body oil being retrieved from a draw, the heavy weight of Lea settled  against his lower back. Riku sighed, nuzzling his head into the pillow as he felt the oil hit his skin.

Fingers began to knead at his shoulders, pushing into the muscle, and he was hit with a feeling of odd, pressured, pleasure. He moaned softly into his pillow, trying to resist wiggling at the sensations.   

“You're so _tight_ ” Lea cooed, Riku could hear the grin in his voice. He replied with a small laugh, shrugging at the teasing, but feeling his face flush all the same. Lea always made him like this, even at the height of exhaustion. Perhaps it was the fogginess of his head that made it all the more effective; for he felt his briefs begin to tighten against the bed.

As Lea’s fingers moved down the curve of his back, the soft squeaks of pleasure coming from Riku increased, no matter how he tried to muffle them. His hips twitched, held down by Lea’s weight against him, his hardening cock rubbing against the mattress.

Finally he felt Lea shift back, fingers trailing down to the dimples above his ass, then to lift the hem of his briefs. They were quickly pulled down around his thighs, Lea’s warm, oiled hands sliding down. Riku shuddered, lifting his ass to meet him.

“God” he heard Lea hum, the grip on his cheeks tightening, fingers teasing between them towards his entrance. Riku moaned, prompting him to continue. He needed it so badly, more than he wanted sleep or rest, the longing for Lea’s comfort.   

Without warning, a splash of wet, cold oil ran down his ass, trickling down his thighs and hips as it went. Riku twitched, feeling Lea’s fingers run through the lubricant, down, massaging his twitching entrance. Riku let out a soft whimper, but he didn’t tease for long, the first finger pushing in easily as Riku panted against his pillow. A second soon followed, and Lea leant forward to whisper in his ear.  

“How far you wanna go?”

“Ah... until... pass out” gasped Riku, nuzzling his head towards Lea’s. He could feel the warmth and weight of his body on top of him, his erection against his skin as he fingered him. Riku was completely at his mercy, his exhausted body succumbing to the pleasure all too easily. He felt like he was melting between his lover and the bed, encompassed by warmth. His heart drummed heavy in his chest. “P-please”

Lea nipped at his ears, kisses trailing down to the crook of his neck as his fingers worked their way inside. Riku wriggled under him, his own cock pulsing with excitement as he rubbed against the sheets, moans coming out lazy and soft, too tired to play coy.

“Get ready.” Lea’s fingers slid out of him swiftly, his weight shifting as his cock pushed against him. All at once he was inside him, arms wrapping around Riku’s shoulders to hold him tightly. “Love you” he crooned quietly, speaking into his ear. Riku whined in replied, hips lifted to meet his warmth.

Lea pushed inside him slowly, lazily, his breath hot in his ear. Riku’s body flushed with heat at each thrust, breath caught in his nose in little huffs. They kept the pace for a while, Riku’s cheek and neck peppered with slow, heavy kisses from Lea.

Soon though, Riku began to edge close to finishing, his hips pushing and rocking against Lea’s, hands gripping his as he whined for release. Happy to give it to him, the thrusts came harder and quicker, Lea’s embrace growing stronger as he grew close too.

“Gonna…” Lea gasped, hips slamming into his cheeks, cock buried inside him as he released. Riku shuddered, his body flushed with heat as he came as well, his hips collapsing into the bed with exhaustion, Lea with him.

The lay in their hot afterglow, panting and spent until Lea rolled over, pulling Riku against him tightly. Before he could let the pull of sleep take him, Riku rustled up against him with a sigh, hand tracing down Lea’s hip.

“I... love you too”

    

 


End file.
